Stop to Kidding
by Ayame Demonwolf
Summary: Após tantos anos de amizade, Tenten não consegue mais esconder sua paixão pelo gênio Hyuuga. Em um dia de treinamento comum, ela decide que não pode mais continuar vivendo com esse segredo e resolve revelar tudo á Neji. Mas como ela fará isso? E o mais pr


**Stop to kidding**

**

* * *

**Naruto não me pertence. Está sendo usado por mim como forma de entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_"Vinte anos._

_Vinte anos. _

_Vinte anos._

_O tempo está passando e eu sinto que minha vida não está mudando em nada. Eu sei, muita coisa aconteceu desde que eu me tornei uma verdadeira ninja, porém... Ainda não alcancei meu objetivo principal. Alias, hoje eu já nem sei qual é o meu objetivo principal. Quando comecei, achei, realmente, que o que eu mais desejava era me tornar uma ninja tão forte quanto Tsunade-sama, porém... Está tudo tão mudado. Não que eu não a admire mais. A admiro muito, porém... Com o tempo, descobri que também possuo outras admirações."_

Tenten estava mais uma vez treinando com Neji. Não recebiam missões ha algum tempo o que somente aumentava o tempo livre que possuíam para treinar. Como sempre os treinos eram duros e acirrados. Os dois tinham suas mentes focadas em cada movimento, porém, por um misero momento, Tenten se deixou levar por um leve devaneio e acabou sendo arremessada longe por um golpe de Neji. O Hyuuga parou e aguardou que a morena se erguesse do chão o que não demorou muito. De fato havia estranhado aquela gafe da companheira de treinos, porém não tiraria satisfações desnecessárias. O mais importante era que o treino continuasse.

Tenten olhou Neji de cima a baixo e respirou fundo. Como ele era lindo. Ela não tinha culpa em se perder naqueles olhos perolados vez ou outra, afinal, era humana!

_" Ah Neji... Se soubesse o quanto eu o admiro! Se soubesse o quanto você me intriga e perturba meus sonhos."_

Ela voltou a avançar em direção ao Hyuuga, que logo pôs –se a se defender dos contínuos ataques da ninja. O treino prosseguiu acirrado, como era de costume. Era sempre daquela maneira.

_" Cada movimento preciso. Ele é mais do que incrível! Não quero me comparar á Neji. Nossos objetivos são diferentes. Ainda quero me tornar uma ninja tão forte quanto Tsunade-sama, porém alem disso, hoje tenho outro objetivo de vida. Quero ter Neji ao meu lado. Será que é muito deseja-lo? Será que não o mereço? Nem um pouco? __  
__Todos esses anos de amizade... Será que mesmo após tanto tempo não tenho sequer uma chance com ele? _

_No inicio, confesso, não queria nada dele além de amizade. Porém, o tempo passou. Crescemos e foi inevitável eu não me apaixonar por esse homem. Belo, forte, decidido. Ele parece construir uma barreira impenetrável em volta de si o que só me dá mais vontade de invadi-la e toma-lo para mim. Eu o amo. Hoje eu tenho certeza disso."_

- Foque-se no treino, Tenten. – O Hyuuga advertiu, exigindo uma maior atenção de sua companheira.

- Estou focada. – Ela sorriu e continuou.

A morena pulou para trás conseguindo certa distância e correu disfarçando-se entre as arvores. Por um momento Neji a perdeu de vista. Pensou em usar o Byakugan, porém o seu objetivo era não utilizá-lo naquele treino, então desistiu. Atento, deslizou o olhar por todo o ambiente e avançou em direção as árvores. Desviando de duas kunais precisamente lançadas pela companheira o Hyuuga parou de se movimentar ao sentir que uma terceira havia rasgado um pedaço da manga de sua blusa. Sob um galho de uma arvore, voltou a observar o redor, procurando qualquer movimento suspeito. Aquele não era o tipo de treinamento que estava procurando para aquela tarde. Afinal, o que diabos Tenten estava tentando fazer?

_" Durante todos esses anos, treinamos juntos e lutamos juntos. Eu te ajudei tantas vezes. E você me apoiou nos momentos que eu mais necessitava. Quantas vezes já me segurou antes de eu cair no chão? Quantas vezes já me salvou de verdadeiras enrascadas? Quantas vezes ficou ferido e fez com que eu quase morresse de desespero? Quantas vezes meu coração já despedaçou com a idéia de poder te perder para sempre?"_

Neji olhava atentamente ao redor. Não estava entendendo. Fazia alguns dias que Tenten andava meio estranha. Ela estava mais dispersa, vez ou outra olhando para o nada. Parecia procurando respostas em algum lugar do horizonte. Neji não a compreendia, porém aquilo o deixava preocupado, afinal, se importava com aquela mulher. Podia não demonstrar, mas ainda sim, se preocupava.

_"Alias, é possível perder algo que nunca se teve?"_

- Tenten, o que está tentando fazendo?

- Treinando. – Ela respondeu e atacou mais uma Kunai a qual ele desviou sem muitos problemas.

Ela surgiu de um galho inferior e pulou em direção á Neji. Travaram, ali, um pequeno combate corporal, o qual, nitidamente, ela levava desvantagem perante ao Gênio Hyuuga.

- Se escondendo? – Ele indagou entre um golpe ou outro.

Ela riu brevemente mas não respondeu.

- Neji, quanto tempo faz que nos conhecemos? – Ela puxou o assunto.

Normalmente ele não gostava muito de conversar durante o treino, mas ele tentou responde-la, até porque aquilo lhe soava como uma prova de que ela não estava tão estranha quanto parecia nos últimos dias.

- Não sei. Muito tempo

- É. Suficiente, não é?

- Onde quer chegar? – Estranhou o rumo daquela conversa.

Retirou o que acabou de pensar. Tenten, realmente, estava um tanto estranha. Ela sorriu mais uma vez e então se afastou, escondendo-se novamente. Neji arqueou a sobrancelha.

- O que está querendo, Tenten?

Não teve resposta. E nem esperava por uma.

_" Eu não posso mais esperar. Eu já perdi a minha adolescência esperando e sinto que se depender de você perderei minha vida toda. Não posso mais esperar por alguém que é mais enrolado do que eu quando o assunto é amor. Eu sei que ocupo uma certa posição em sua vida quer me dá vantagens em alcançar meu objetivo. É á mim que você procura quando tem que conversar, mesmo que isso só tenha acontecido pouquíssimas vezes e ainda sim, tenham sido conversas tão silenciosas que muitas vezes pareciam mórbidas.E é a mim que você procura quando deseja treinar. Eu sei que ocupo um lugar especial. Talvez não seja o lugar exato que eu queira, mas ainda sim, é especial. Eu acho que já esperamos demais. Vamos parar de brincar, Neji? Nós já crescemos."_

Ele correu, saltando pelos galhos até o momento em que uma chuva de kunais veio em sua direção. Rapidamente esquivou-se para um galho maior de uma outra árvore, porém ele havia feito exatamente o que ela previu.

_"Armadilha." _– Ele pensou, porém antes que pudesse esquivar, duas kunais prenderam sua manga ao tronco de arvore. Arregalou os olhos assustados. Ela havia conseguido.

A morena, como um raio, surgiu por entre as folhas das copas das arvores e pousou á frente do Hyuuga. Com o braço direito, ela apoiou-se sobre a madeira, ao lado do rosto do ninja e a com o esquerdo retirou uma das kunais que prendia uma das mangas do mesmo.

- Te peguei.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a fitá-la com certa surpresa. Por fim, esboçou um leve sorriso sarcástico.

- Pegou. – Confirmou.

Ela devolveu o sorriso e atirou a kunai para trás, sem nenhum alvo certo. Sem desviar o olhar dos obres perolados de Neji ela prosseguiu.

- Vamos parar de brincar, Neji.

- Estávamos treinando. Quem começou a brincar, foi você.

- Não me referia á essa brincadeira.

- Então do que está falando?

- De tudo, Neji.

O Hyuuga definitivamente não estava entendendo onde Tenten desejava chegar, porém aquela proximidade com a morena estava deixando-o constrangido, ou melhor, estava deixando-o desconcentrado. Era diferente de algum tempo atrá, por mais próximos que estivessem um do outro, existia apenas um sentimento de companheirismo entre eles, agora havia algo mais. Algo mais pecaminoso.

Ele não tinha culpa. Mas ela tinha. E ambos sabiam aquilo. Se desejassem, podiam culpar também o tempo. Era tudo uma questão de conveniência. O tempo havia feito bem a ela. O corpo feminino não podia mais ser escondido atrás daquela blusa chinesa pouco sedutora ou daquela calça larga. Ele engoliu seco, tentando se concentrar no que a morena falava, porém seus olhos perolados já haviam se rebelado contra o cérebro e agora estavam focados nos lábios rosados daquela mulher.

- Vamos parar de brincar, não é? Fingir que ainda somos crianças e que não existe nada entre...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar, a mão dele já havia pousado sobre as costas dela e imprimido uma força contra a mesma, fazendo com que os corpos se colassem.

- Eu estava esperando que você agisse.

- E eu estava esperando você.

- Acha que era coincidência eu preferir treinar sozinho com você?

- Talvez.

- Baka.

Ela então sorriu, satisfeita. Passou delicadamente a mão pelo rosto do Hyuuga, acariciando-o com suavidade. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo aquele doce carinho da morena. Abriu um leve sorriso.

- Diz. – Ele pediu.

Ela parou de acaricia-lo e escorregou a mão para a nuca de Neji. Ele abriu os olhos e voltou a fitá-la nos olhos.

- Diz o que veio me dizer quando me prendeu aqui. – Ele pediu novamente, usando certa urgência na voz, como se precisasse ouvir as palavras que ele tanto desejava ouvir no tom da voz dela.

- Eu amo você, Neji.

Quase que instantaneamente os lábios dos dois colaram-se iniciando ali, um ardente e envolvente beijo. O beijo ansioso daqueles dois ninjas, prosseguiu por um tempo e tentavam por meio dele demonstrarem o afeto que possuíam um pelo outro. O amor que guardaram tanto tempo, enfim fora liberado e os dois poderiam em fim, viver uma história de amor a qual nunca haviam dado a chance de viver no passado. Quando aquele beijo terminou, por pura falta de ar, os dois se olharam e sorriram quase que simultaneamente.

- Eu também te amo, Tenten.

**"Fim."**


End file.
